


You Called Me Cute Once

by Fake_Gameboy



Series: Putting it Together [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Gameboy/pseuds/Fake_Gameboy
Summary: Pidge takes Lance up to a hidden Observatory she found on the Castle. Once there she asks him the ultimate question- Short hair or long hair?





	You Called Me Cute Once

A few days had passed since Pidge and Lance confessed to each other. They haven’t had the chance to speak to each other outside of training routines and strategy meetings. Although their feelings had been made clear, their relationship was in a weird nebulous between friends and something more. Lance felt pretty confident about going forward with Pidge, but he was still apprehensive. Would going out with Pidge impact the team dynamic? How would they break it to everyone? Should it be kept a secret? Questions swirled around in his head, but he was sure of one thing: He owed to Pidge to make things special when he did give her his answer. It was the least he could do, given how serious her feelings are.

Lance was sitting in one of the command chairs on the bridge, talking to Hunk who was standing next to him.

“Man, if I knew what was gonna happen the night we left Earth, I would have packed. I wish I brought some movies, I’m in the mood for a good Kung Fu flick.”

Hunk swallowed a spoonful of food goop before answering.

“You know, I bet Alteans made movies. Maybe they’re sitting in the Castle’s archives.”

“We should ask Coran later. you think they made any horror movies?”

Before he could reply, Hunk noticed Pidge making her way over to him and Lance.

“Hey Hunk, you mind if I borrow Lance for a bit? I wanna ask him something in private.”

Hunk shot Lance a quizzical look. Lance had filled him in on how he and Pidge smoothed things over, but he left out quite a bit of details. Lance shrugged at Hunk as he got up from his chair.

“C’mon, I wanna show you something.”

“I guess we’ll pick this up later Hunk. I’ll come find you after I see what Pidge wants, and we can bug Coran about the movie thing, cool?”

“Cool. Catch you guys later.”

Hunk watched as Pidge and Lance disappeared behind the bridge doors.

“So what is it that you’re showing me?”

“Check this out.”

Pidge waved her hand to a section of the wall just outside the bridge, close to the bridge doors.

“It’s… A wall.”

“Knock on it.”

Lance walked up to the wall and gave it a knock. To his surprise, the wall was hollow.

“Hollow?”

“Yup.”

Pidge walked over to the keypad next to the bridge doors.

“I was studying the Castle’s layout the other night and found this, there’s probably way more secret rooms if I keep searching. This keypad is for opening the bridge doors but if you punch in the right code…”

  
Pidge pressed enter and the hollow wall revealed itself as a hidden door. A staircase stretched out before Lance.

“Whoa! This is like those hidden rooms behind a bookcase. Where do the stairs go?”

“C’mon, I’ll show you.”

Pidge took Lance by the hand and led him up the stairs. The dark stairwell illuminated itself with each step they climbed. At the top of the stairs they reached a dimly lit room. It was mostly empty, save for a large couch in the middle. Lance looked around, and an idea popped into his head.

“Pidge is this… A movie theater!? Hunk and I were just talking about this. It reminds me of those really fancy ones, where the screen is like a huge dome. It’s kinda shaped the same way.”

“Not a movie theater, but I think it’s just as cool.”

Pidge hit a switch next to the doorway. She made her way over to the couch as the walls of the room began peeling back. The drab, unassuming room had transformed into an observatory. Lance felt as though he was standing on the Castle’s exterior. Save for the blind spot that was the doorway leading to the stairwell, they had a full, 360-degree view to the vastness of outer space.

“So what do you think?”

Pidge looked back at Lance from the couch, who was still taking it all in.

“This is incredible Pidge. I mean, we see space all the time but it’s different when you have time to appreciate it in a place like this, ya know?”

Lance hopped over the back of the couch and sat next to Pidge.

“Hey Lance, can I ask you something?”

Pidge’s voice snapped him back to reality. Slowly, he realized where he was. He was alone in a room with Pidge. A room someone might call romantic, given the right context.

“Um, sure Pidge, shoot.”

“Do you think I should grow my hair out?”

“Wait what?”

“My hair, should I grow it out? It’s getting a little long and I usually trim it right about now, but I was thinking about letting it grow”

Lance squinted at Pidge, and noticed her hair was slightly longer than its usual length. It took him some time to process, but he was just glad she wasn’t asking any tough relationship questions. She only wanted to hang out and talk like normal.

“Oh I dunno, maybe? What makes you wanna grow it out all of a sudden?”

“Well, I realized that I don’t really need to keep it short now. I used to have long hair before I got to the garrison, and I really liked it. I only cut it short so that I could be ‘Pidge’ but it’s not like I need a disguise anymore.”

“So grow it out then.”

“Yeah but, having longer hair is kind of a pain. Takes longer to wash, plus I’d have to put it in a bun or something if I wanted to put my helmet on. Allura seems fine with it though, maybe she could give me some tips on that...”

“It’s really up to you, Allura can probably braid your hair if it’s that much of an issue, why do you want my opinion?”

Pidge went silent on that note. She rested her head onto the back of the couch, like what she was about to say was going to be painful.

“Because… Because you called me cute once, when I had long hair.”

Lance’s face scrunched up slightly at what Pidge just said. He had no recollection of ever saying that, but Pidge had no reason to lie.

“Really? Pidge I didn’t even know you when you had long hair, how could I have called you cute? Drawing a blank on this one.”

“You don’t remember?”

Pidge looked slightly deflated. It was hard enough to admit part of the reason she wanted to grow her hair out was for Lance, but he didn’t even remember. Not to mention it was also something she fell back on when she felt like Lance wouldn’t be into her. Lance saw the wind leave Pidge’s sails and tried to make a save.

“Sorry Pidge, mind refreshing my memory? Seems like it’s important to you.”

She looked up and smiled at Lance before beginning her tale.

“Okay, so I was laying in my bunk back at the Garrison, it was a few minutes before Lights Out. You stumbled into the barracks out of breath, probably ran over to avoid getting in trouble for being out past curfew. Anyway, you saw me looking at my picture of my brother and I. Before I knew it, you walked over and snatched the picture out of my hand. ‘Who’s the girl Pidge? She’s pretty cute.’ I didn’t know what to say. Obviously I couldn’t say me, I was Pidge. So I panicked and said my girlfriend. You thought Matt was me. You gave it back to me and said ‘You’re a pretty lucky guy Pidge, night’ and walked over to your bunk. I would have yelled at you, but I was caught off guard by your compliment. I think that was the first time someone called me cute.”

Lance sunk into the couch as the memory came back to him. She was right, he did call her cute. He already felt embarrassed that he was the only one who didn’t know Pidge was a girl. A bunch of other garrison memories came flooding back that he’d completely forgotten about.

“Ugh how did I forget that? That’s almost as bad as the time I asked you what kind of girls you were into. Couldn’t figure out why you never answered that one. But um, do you have that picture on you? I wanna look at it again.”

“O-oh, sure hold on.”

Pidge reached into her pocket and produced the picture. Lance gently took the picture from her hand. Her hair framed her face like it does now, except it went halfway down her back. She wore a dress with a matching headband, he couldn’t place why but seeing Pidge in more feminine clothing was a bit odd. Probably due to him seeing her as one of the guys until recently.

“Gotta admit, it’s weird seeing you in a dress Pidge, but I stand by what past Lance said- You’re definitely cute.”

Lance handed the photo back to Pidge, who shakily put it back in her pocket.

“Here’s the thing though Pidge: Dress or no dress, short hair or long hair, I still think you’re cute.”

Pidge had completely short circuited, but there wasn’t much time for her to get her bearings. Before she knew it, Lance had leaned in and given her a kiss. Her eyes were wide with shock as she realized what was happening. After she took a brief moment to process, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Lance pulled away and smirked at Pidge’s bewildered expression. The old Lance charm had finally worked on someone, and it was the last person he expected it to work on.

“Hey Lance would you… Um, I know you said you’d hang out with Hunk but, do you wanna hang out here with me a bit longer?”

“Sure, it’s not like anyone is gonna come looking for us up here anytime soon.”

“Cool.”

Pidge moved close to Lance, and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He’d never admit it, but Lance felt just as nervous as Pidge. For all his lady’s man talk, he’d never been this close with a girl before. Lance leaned back into the couch, and tried to relax as he looked out into the cosmos. Pidge smirked as she heard Lance’s anxious heart beating heavily, before drifting soundly to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual, if you wanna let me know what I'm doing right/wrong, drop me a comment. Also, I noticed that a few of the same people have been leaving Kudos on my works, so a big thank you to you guys! You make me wanna keep writing.


End file.
